


The Plan

by jasmineisland



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 12:56:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12818004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasmineisland/pseuds/jasmineisland
Summary: In the end, everyone was in the dark. Angels, Demons, and especially the Winchesters. The ‘plan’ to bring about the apocalypse was nothing more than a set up.





	The Plan

Artist credit crimsontoad on LJ

 

 

In the end, everyone was in the dark. Angels, Demons, and especially the Winchesters. The ‘plan’ to bring about the apocalypse was nothing more than a set up. God gave them the ropes, and they all hung themselves with it.

The demons put their money on Lucifer, the angels, Michael. For centuries Hell maneuvered to make sure Sam Winchester was born and took his place as their king. Angels were just as devious, twisting fate to bring Dean Winchester to Michael. But in the end? It was God who held all the cards. He put the fate of everything, Heaven, Hell, and Mankind, on his best creations. He allowed the scheming and manipulation because it would put the Winchester Brothers right where he needed them. When he needed them. And as long as it led them to be what he’d intended, he had no intention of interfering.

He allowed Ruby her dalliance with Sam to further him along the path and give him the power that he would need. Not to satisfy Lucifer, God had Michael put him in that cage for a reason, but it didn’t really affect the outcome that he escaped. No. In fact, it turned out better than God had hoped. Because when Michael decided it was time to battle? Sam defeated them both. And he couldn’t have done it without his brother. The bond between them pleased God.

It wasn’t that he wanted his oldest sons to be locked away tearing at each other, not at all. God loved Michael and Lucifer. But they had become what human parents called errant teenagers; they thought they knew everything yet in the grand scheme of things knew absolutely nothing. So if they were going to be the ones to inherit all that God had done, they needed to Winchesters to help them learn. Watching Lucifer strike down his brother hurt God more than he thought possible, so for a brief moment, he intervened. Gabriel was to live, but he would be hidden, permanent ‘witness protection’ as he had called it when he’d left willingly.

And it wasn’t that God wanted Sam to suffer, but the Winchester had twisted his plan, and for that, there had to be some consequences. So he waited decades, hell time, before he allowed Castiel the strength he needed to pull the man from the cage. What God didn’t plan on was that Sam was stronger, and his misguided guilt and tortured psyche would make it harder than he’d thought to extricate him. So now his creation was a ticking time bomb. Not that it mattered, for the matching end to his grand plan was still walking the earth, and he would be the one to bring his brother from the pit.

The year Dean was without his brother was troubling, but God knew that while it was breaking the older Winchester now, it would make the bond between them stronger when they reunited. Sam’s power was even greater than God had predicted, and he would need Dean’s influence to stay in the light.

It didn’t take Dean long to realize something was wrong. As he had since they were children, he figured out what it was, and went about correcting it. And it was done. The bright soul was, once again, where it belonged.

God decided it was time to reexamine his failures, he had faith the Winchesters would be able to defeat them. So he allowed that annoying demon, Crowley, and Castiel to open the portal to Purgatory. It wasn’t fair to the angel, who had been one of the few to rise above the scheming and power grabbing his other angels had embraced. But it was time for them to learn their lessons as well. So he led Castiel down a path of what the angel thought was the way to stop the chaos.

Once again, his plan was thwarted. Castiel was the one this time. God considered intervening, but he refused to lose faith in the Winchesters. Watching Castiel betray them gave God pause. He’d been pleased to see Castiel turn from the angels railroading the apocalypse, but turning on the Winchester brothers was almost unforgivable. It was obvious Dean felt the same way. Being a friend and ally would not save him from Dean after hurting his brother. He went as far as to summon Death to destroy Castiel. God knew Death would refuse, but the fact that the brothers asked was enough to tell their creator that they were willing and able to do what needed to be done.

Even though Castiel had destroyed Sam’s mind, God knew he would overcome the memories. Dean was with him. Zachariah had once called them psychotically, irrationally, erotically codependent. Since that bond was going to save the world over and over again, God took that to mean his plan was going well.

God still felt a twinge of guilt and the almost pleasure he felt when Dean had driven an angel blade into that particular angel. For Sam, of course. Even after everything, losing faith and all hope, Dean could not bear to let his brother down. As it was meant to be.

And Sam, barreling into memories of hell to return to his brother, proved once again that God had chosen the right men to carry his plan. So far he had not felt the need to intervene. Angels and Demons alike had realized that, as Dean had pointed out, they were the ones to be feared. Sam, with the enhancements that Azazel had given him, combined with the trace of grace from his 2nd son, made him intuitive, strong, brilliant, and powerful. Yet he still looked to his older brother for guidance. Dean, the righteous man, also strong, and determined to protect his brother at all costs. He didn’t know that he was also reigning all that power held within the younger Winchester, but that was okay.

As God had expected, the Winchesters took on and defeated the Leviathans. But this time Dean was lost to Purgatory, where God had very little authority. He’d created the vast space as a dumping ground, more interested in the barrier than the residents within. Sam, with no one to keep him grounded, began to drift. Dean was unreachable, Sam was drowning in his grief. For a brief second it seemed that all was lost. But this time it was God who underestimated his creations. Once again, the brothers made it back to each other.

When the tablets surfaced, it peaked God’s curiosity. What would they do with the knowledge? Sam began the trials. All of God’s hard work was in danger of being undone by his own hand. Again, his directive of not getting involved was challenged. The Men of Letters bunker should have given them enough information to understand what was happening. Apparently the British Chapter had taken that knowledge when they broke from the American. So the trials were moving along. But as the end got closer, he found the chaos in heaven was going to be what stopped everything. Naomi had emerged as the new leader, but the way she got there reminded God more of the hierarchy is hell than heaven. Regret for allowing his two oldest sons to be locked away passed through him. Long enough for him to consider releasing them. But, once again, his creations didn’t let him down. Even as Metatron drove the angels from heaven, Dean pulled Sam back from the brink and went to extremes to save him.

Gadreel was not God’s first choice as an angel to heal Sam, but since his plan had worked so well that most angels feared the brothers, it had to be. Grace was the only thing that would return Sam to the powerful being that he’d always intended. Once again, things went badly for the Winchesters. Traces of Gadreel’s grace alongside Lucifer’s would ensure Sam’s survival. But the lengths Dean went to in order to avoid telling Sam the truth worried God.

He knew the younger Winchester was ready to come home. Apparently the younger man’s borderline suicidal tendencies had not gone unnoticed by his brother, either. It saddened God that the man that literally saved the world felt he had no place in it. But it was necessary. He would welcome both of the Winchester brothers home one day. But as long as one had breath, the other’s heart would beat.

But, as it tends to do when the brothers decide to hide things from each other, the plan went horribly wrong. God literally felt the revulsion of Crowley possessing Sam, even if it was required to expel Gadreel. But, once again, it drove a wedge between the brothers. And they parted ways.

The Mark of Cain was one of the very few things in the universe that God could truly say he did not see coming. Dean taking on a curse created with the forces of himself and his sons was a true test to the righteous man God had painstakenly created. It pleased the creator to see Dean turn from the path that Cain and, later, Lucifer had taken. He would not raise the blade to his brother. He would take on Metatron and Abbadon, the two who were the destroyers of Heaven and Hell. Once again cementing God’s plan. The Winchesters would be the peacekeepers, keeping Angels and Demons in line when they entered God’s Earth.

But in one split second, all was lost. Metatron drove his blade into Dean’s chest. If Sam had never begun the trials, it would have been then that his true power emerged. Dean would have been healed, and Metatron would have met with an unpleasant end. As it was, Sam was still weak himself, his power not fully recovered. So Dean became a Demon, and, bearing the Mark, as powerful as a Knight of Hell himself. As God was preparing himself to destroy one of his greatest creations, Sam once again reminded him that his careful planning was not in vain. What he lacked in the power that had been arranged for him, he more than made up for with his strength and determination to reunite with his brother. Castiel, whom God was still not ready to save, came through in the end and lent his power to the younger brother in order to save the eldest Winchester.

But all of his planning was still on a runaway train. God knew it was the end, for the ways to remove the Mark of Cain from Dean’s arm were lost, except for the one spell that would destroy everything. Sadly, he decided it was time and gazed upon the Winchesters for what he thought was the last time. Pride tinged his sadness, that his creations were going to, once and for all, sacrifice everything to save the world.

Again, they exceeded his expectations, but this time with disastrous results. Death was destroyed, and Amara. The one being who was never to be released, was walking HIS Earth. As God watched her gain power and beckon him to show himself, he missed the way Lucifer was tormenting Sam. He would have intervened at that point, but it was only the spell disrupting the cage that caught his attention. And it was too late. Sam was in the cage and Lucifer was pleading his case for release. Sam held strong, as he’d always been intended to. He refused Lucifer’s deals and ignored the threats. His unending faith in his brother gave him the strength to stand against the archangel. As Sam predicted to Lucifer, his brother arrived. They stood together, but Castiel, ever the wild card, realized that they might, in fact, need Lucifer to defeat Amara.

Lucifer emerging from the cage again was not the way God envisioned things going, but he was, in fact, a formidable defense against the Darkness. As he regained control over hell and searched for the weapons that would help defeat her, God left him to his scavenger hunt to check in on the brothers.

It was time to take matters into his own hands for this one. He would take on the persona of one of his prophets. Someone that the Winchesters knew and trusted, but not one that they would know well enough to notice any changes in his behavior. Chuck.

His appearance did not, as he’d hoped, help diffuse the situation. In fact, being in the Men of Letters bunker with the Winchesters and Lucifer proved to be a revealing experience for him. Lucifer was petulant, throwing tantrums that would have been disastrous if he hadn’t walled in his son’s power. Sam’s soul remembered every second of his time in the cage, and the undercurrents of his abject terror of Lucifer distracted him and his brother. Amara was wreaking havoc and their plans were shakey, at best.

At his lowest point, when the sun was dying along with him, he nearly revealed everything to the brothers. But Dean had thrown in the towel and Sam was still unable to command the power bestowed upon him. At that moment there seemed to be no answer. Showing his hand, such as it was, would prove no purpose. God knew he was merely making excuses to himself, but he was God, after all. He allowed himself.

In the last ditch hail Mary- mother of Jesus, not the Winchester’s, they put together a plan. All he had to do was hang on, at least until their plan was carried out and Amara died as well. He watched Sam and Dean say goodbye, again. Suddenly he realized that this was it. So did Sam, judging by the look on his face when he hugged his brother for what he thought was the last time.

With nothing to do but wait, he watched the others carefully. It didn’t take long to realize Sam was hanging on by a thread, holding out for the moment he wouldn’t have to anymore. He’d heard Dean ask Castiel to take care of him, but God knew there was nothing that could be done for the younger Winchester. One look at the devastation on Castiel’s face told God that the angel knew as well. Sam wasn’t going to tear the world apart looking for Dean. He wasn’t going to run away and hide in an illusion of normal. God knew as well as Castiel did that Sam was going back to the bunker, close himself in with whatever booze was available and most likely never leave.

He was so lost in thought he almost missed Sam approaching him.

“How you holding up?”

With a sad laugh, God looked at Sam Winchester. One of the two men he’d bet the entire universe on. Worried about him. “You and Dean always amazed me. Exceeded every expectation and continually reminded me how special the two of you are.”

“Expectation?” Even as completely devastated as he was, Sam caught the odd wording.

Nodding, God sighed. “I know Angels and Demons have been plotting for eons for you and Dean to fulfill their plans. But I always knew what was going on.”

So many emotions crossed the man’s face he couldn’t keep up. “I needed the two of you to fulfill MY plan.”

“Plan? Your plan?! What? You….What the fuck kind of plan?”

“Saving the world.” God shrugged.

Even as the reveal sunk in, God felt the pull of something that could only be his sister. Before he could blink, he was in the garden with her and Dean, healed by Amara. His faith in his creations had been tested and, once again, his fears unfounded. Dean had reached Amara, and for the first time since the creation he had his sister. Gratitude and pride in the Winchesters flowed through him.

As God and Amara made their plans, Dean stepped forward.

“What about us? What about Earth?”

God smiled, glad he’d given Sam the first piece of his puzzle. That finally his plan had succeeded. “Earth will be fine. It’s got You. And Sam.”


End file.
